003 (Super Galaxy)
Francoise Arnoul, also known as 003, is one of the nine protagonists in the 1980 animated film Cyborg 009 The Movie: Legend of the Super Galaxy. Appearance Francoise is a slender young woman with a dancer build, and shoulder-length light brown hair held back by a deep pink headband. As with other incarnations, her bangs are swept to the side, though she does not bear the knobs on her headband that were often seen at this point in the manga (or with her 1979 incarnation). She has dark blue eyes. Through most of the film, she wears the iconic red 00 uniform and its flowing yellow scarf. When first called to Gilmore's research center, she wears a long-sleeved yellow dress, but then is briefly shown wearing a beige "Gilmore Labs" jumpsuit with the rest of the team. When not in her uniform, she can also be seen to wear blue crystal pendant earrings. Personality She is gentle and pacifistic, and had not been expected to have been called back for a mission, but is willing to go into space to rescue Ivan and Dr. Cosmo after their abduction, and becomes frustrated at Joe's attempt to dissuade her. Though she has super sight and hearing, she reminds Joe that she is unable to read his mind and can never quite tell what he's thinking. She is confused at the presence of Princess Tamara, after Joe finishes rescuing the princess on Fantarion, and appears troubled and worried, having potentially overheard Tamara's offer to Joe (due to her super-hearing). She later mourns Tamara's death, and by the end of the plot of the film, seems concerned as to why Joe hadn't wished for her to be resurrected. Francoise is shown distraught at Albert's suicidal sacrifice on Zoa's base, and further so when she believes that Joe has died after entering the Vortex. She also inquires as to why the resurrected Albert would want to be a cyborg again, as she'd always remembered him wishing that he could return to being a human. Abilities With her sight range of 50km, she can see from a distance as well as through objects, and can hear from afar. These abilities play a part in her insistence that she be allowed to be among the group set to rescue Ivan and Cosmo. History Notes *In the Frontier Enterprises English dub, her name was Anglicized to Frances. Her early line where she panickedly shook a suddenly-asleep Ivan, crying "Ivan, Ivan! Joe..." was altered to her stating "Did you hear that? And he's always right!" (in regards to his telepathy). *The Akiyoshi Sakai light novel tie-in to the film carries over some continuity from his Cyborg 009: SF Roman novel, effectively acting as its sequel and depicting Francoise as a student of a ballet teacher named Aznavour, who has some interest in her. As with other liberties by Sakai, such an angle is not present in any other adaptation of the Legend of the Super Galaxy concept. Category:Female characters Category:Cyborgs